1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for mounting fingers for transfer bars for use in a transfer feeder arranged such that exchange of the fingers can be made outside the press body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A transfer feeder for use with the conventional transfer press is arranged such that when an exchange of metal molds is made each of transfer bars is divided into a plurality of segments and the central bars thereof are taken out of the press body together with the metal molds so that an exchange of the fingers mounted thereon can be made outside the press body.
However, the above-mentioned transfer feeder has been disadvantageous because the transfer bars located behind the uprights of the press body are not taken out of the press body at the time of exchange of the metal molds, exchange of the fingers mounted on these transfer bars must be made inside the press body thus requiring many processes for the exchange.
To overcome such a disadvantage, there has already been proposed an apparatus for mounting fingers for transfer bars for use in a transfer feeder arranged such that the transfer bars located behind the uprights are also taken out of the press body together with the metal molds so that an exchange of the fingers mounted thereon can be made outside the press body.
However, the above-mentioned conventional apparatuses for mounting fingers for transfer bars for use in a transfer feeder have been disadvantageous in that depending on the size and configuration of the finger there is a risk of the finger interfering with an adjoining finger or a neighboring member such as an upright.
The above-mentioned conventional apapratuses are also disadvantageous in that when electric wiring for a misgrip detector mounted on the finger is automatically connected and disconnected by means of a plug socket the plug socket per se is liable to be damaged, and in case of those which do not use the plug socket, since retraction of the finger is made by dragging the electric wiring, there is a tendency of the electric wiring to be worn away quickly thus causing a failure or breakdown.